Tight Knit Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina learns just how close the Grant Mansion inhabitants are as a family and how important she is to them. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, Cassie, Salwa, Gena, and Tyina. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Vampiro and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Tight Knit Family**

"C'mon, it will be fun." Salwa smiled, now laying down and letting Tyina slowly climb on her lower thighs. "When I flap my wings, make sure your eyes are closed."

"Ok." Tyina responded. Within a second, large wings began flapping air and a cool breeze flew by her face. Tyina yelped in shock and within a second, the powerful flapping caused her to almost fly into the wall! Reacting quickly, she accidentally grabbed Salwa's wing for something to hang on to!

"OW!" Salwa screamed in shock. She stopped flapping and looked over her shoulder! Tyina had her by her wing and she used her metal arm! Her wing was bruised and some feathers were crooked. Tyina's eyes widened in complete horror.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help!" She said as she tried to fix the feathers.

"OW! Please, stop! That hurts!" Salwa begged. Tyina sadly got off of her and within a few moments, Vampiro walked in. He began gently trying to fix her wing and Tyina ran to get some bandages. When she came back, she overheard that Salwa's wing was severely sprained because of her metal arm's strength. Both turned and saw Tyina walk in and place the bandages down and then walk away.

"Hey!" Salwa called. But Tyina kept walking. "Dad…," she said in a worried voice.

"Just give her some time. She will come around." He cooed hopefully.

But she didn't.

Rachel and the others were planning a large pool party and Tyina refused to join in.

"Tyina, it's going to be fun." Cassie said softly.

"Look, I don't want to be near anyone. I literally keep hurting people by accident and now I just want to be left alone."

"It's only because you're still learning how to control your powers."

"It doesn't matter…,"

"It does when you stay to yourself." A voice added. Both spun around and saw Snare-Oh and Heatblast walk in.

"You guys don't understand. I can walk around and find a mark on each of you because I hurt you all by accident." Tyina said in an exasperated tone.

"Tyina, we all make mistakes." Heatblast said softly.

"Not as many as us. Cassie and I singlehandedly could cripple everyone in the mansion by accident!" Tyina said, throwing her hands up.

"I think you both need to just rest and come and enjoy the party." Rachel smiled. "We are having a private girls' party and only girls need to be there. And I mean ALL girls." She said, now leaning down and giving both Cassie and Tyina a half-smile and half-serious look.

"Yep, Cassie. You need to go to the party." Tyina said as she turned and tried to walk the other way. She then felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"She meant all girls honey," Sasha said, gently holding her.

"Oh no, ya don't! Watch something happen when I get there! No way!" Tyina said, gently trying to escape the hug.

"Nothing will happen, Tyina," Sasha said sweetly, still holding her.

"And if it does, we will just make sure everyone is alright. Avoiding us will only make it worse." Rachel responded, now walking in front of her.

"Please, just let me stay here! I don't want to swim!"

"You don't have to; we just want you to come and sit by the pool." Rachel smiled, knowing she had a plan. After sighing a deep sigh, Tyina nodded.

"Well, I AH!" She gasped as she was literally drug to the back playfully by the sisters. "I pray I don't regret this." She whispered to herself.

Once seated by the pool, Rachel still noticed Tyina was avoiding everyone like the plague! Gena tried sitting next to her, but she kept at least a foot of space between them.

"We've got to snap her out of this," Salwa whispered to Sasha.

"We have a plan." Sasha smiled.

"What?"

"Just watch." Rachel giggled, now gently slipping into the water. She swam under the water and right when she was under Tyina's feet, she softly tickled her toes. Tyina's eyes shot open and she almost did a backflip!

"AH! What on Earth?!"

"Honey, it's just me." Rachel smiled, surfacing out of the water. "Come on in!"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Before Rachel could answer, they heard yelling! They turned and saw Gena looked like she was drowning!

"She must be having a leg cramp!" Cassie yelled.

"I'll help her!" Tyina yelled, since she was the closest. With a powerful dive, she swam over and grabbed Gena by her waist. But the minute she touched her, Gena gently wrapped her arms around the teenager, making her squeal in shock.

"Now take it easy, Tyina," Gena smiled.

"We needed to get you in the water somehow." Sasha giggled.

"What?! She wasn't really in danger?!"

"No. I wasn't."

Tyina was in complete shock until she saw she was in real trouble! Sasha, Rachel, Cassie, Gena, Salwa, and some of the others were swimming closer to her and they all had mischievous grins.

"Now that we have you where we want you, I think you need some cheering up." Rachel smirked.

"Oh no! NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Get her!" Sasha called. And with those words, she latched on to Tyina's arm!

"NO! Noahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha Sahahahahahahahahahasha stohohohohohohohohhohohohohohohohohohohohhop!"

"I've got her underarms!" Rachel cried out, tickling her under her arms.

"I've got her knees!" Salwa added.

"I've got her neck!" Cassie squealed happily.

"And I've got the rest of her," Gena added, tickling away at her back and shoulders. Tyina squirmed, but was trapped. Within a few minutes, they let her go.

"We will allow you go ONLY if you promise to stay for the pool party and slumber party." Rachel said, gently cornering her near the pool way. "If not, we will start all over."

"What?!"

"Oh yes, we will start all over." Rachel smiled, now gently tickling her waist, making her laugh.

"Ok ok. I'll stay." Tyina smiled.

"Good." Sasha smiled and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Tyina turned and saw Salwa swim closer to her. Tyina tried to swim away in a nonchalant manner, but Salwa knew she was slightly avoiding her.

"Hey! C'mere!" Salwa said as she now used her wet wings to pull her closer.

"I have to help with marshmallows."

"Not before I show you my trick! Watch!" Salwa smiled mischievously as she ducked under the water and did a hand stand. Tyina was just thinking what a nice handstand it was until she felt someone tickling her feet under the water!

"AH! NO! NOHOHOHHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHO!" She said, stumbling back. She retaliated by tickling Salwa's exposed thighs and legs.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Salwa said in surprise and now used her wings to brush against her under water, effectively tickling her! Within seconds, Tyina lost her balance and splashed into the water and Salwa surfaced and then dove under after her. For the past few minutes, there was only playful splashing and laughing as Salwa playfully attacked her friend. The other girls were already heading inside, and Tyina tried to follow but she also noticed Salwa closing her eyes and looking like she was trying to communicate with someone. Before she had a chance to ask, Salwa opened her eyes and quickly grabbed her around her waist and held her.

"LET GO! I need to go help with the food," Tyina laughed as she tried to break free of her friend's grip.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, young one." Came a calm, deep voice. Tyina's eyes widened in complete horror as not one, not two, but THREE Vladats stood in front of them.

"Guys, come and help me!" Salwa laughed.

Tyina squeaked in horror and tried to turn and swim as fast as possible to the other side of the pool.

"Now where are you going?!" Vamps laughed as he dove in after her.

"Yeah, we wanna have some fun." Whampire laughed, diving in too.

"Don't let her escape, my sons. We have some unfinished business with this one." Vampiro grinned, now diving in after his sons. Tyina was almost out when she felt a clawed hand pull her back in the pool. She was trapped! Salwa was in back, Vamps was on her left, Whampire was on her right, and Vampiro was swimming under the water and closing in in front of her. Once he surfaced, he could see the slight fear and shock in her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to harm her, I promise."

"Now, now, shhhhhhh, there is nothing to fear." He smiled, now gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her cheek.

"Our sis told us how you accidentally hurt her wing and that you ran away from her," Whampire chuckled now gently poking her.

"So we decided to give her some reinforcements." Vamps laughed, now gently nipping her neck.

"Let's begin," Vampiro smiled, getting closer to her face and planting fun and ticklish kisses on her face, making her squeal and laugh as they began tickling her again! Tyina could only laugh and squeal in laugher as her friends tickled her fears and sadness away.

She truly had the best family ever!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: A very cute story! :) I love it! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
